


take a picture (it'll last longer) [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [66]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Instagram, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Phichit takes a lot of photos.And by a lot, Seung-gil means a fuck ton.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Series: Podfic [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/57513
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	take a picture (it'll last longer) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteHaru37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/gifts).
  * Inspired by [take a picture (it’ll last longer)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716516) by [aozu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozu/pseuds/aozu). 



> Recorded for [WhiteHaru37](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37) for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (ITPE) 2019.
> 
> Thanks to [aozu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozu/pseuds/aozu) for blanket permission to podfic.

  
Cover art by: [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit)

**Podfic** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pbjg5ddssh1pxu6/Yuri%21%21%21%20on%20Ice_Take%20A%20Picture%20%28It%27ll%20Last%20Longer%29.mp3?dl=0) [10.8 MB, 00:37:14]

[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b6n03rtfrv01m5h/Yuri%21%21%21%20on%20Ice_Take%20A%20Picture%20%28It%27ll%20Last%20Longer%29.m4b?dl=0) [20 MB, 00:37:14]


End file.
